


Do You Think I'm Sexy

by genevievedarcygranger



Series: Jane and Darcy [7]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 22:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genevievedarcygranger/pseuds/genevievedarcygranger
Summary: Two competitive feral mutants in one mansion is a recipe for trouble. Especially when there is an underlying sexual tension between the two.





	Do You Think I'm Sexy

“Ya think you’re some hot shit, don’t ya?” Logan was annoyed at Sex-Ed Professor Darcy’s childish antics. It seemed like every time he walked into a room where she was, the feral telepath was doing something ridiculously provocative and unnecessary. Passing by her classroom’s open door, he’d glance in to see her sitting on her desk in too short of a skirt to be decent while she gave a lesson on how to put on a condom using a banana. If she was in the kitchen, she was usually bent over looking for something in the freezer with a popsicle in her mouth because she claimed it was too hot in the mansion. Far too many times he has left the room before he could fully enter because she was watching some kind of inappropriate movie with her legs kicked up high and her skirt rode up close the apex of her thighs where the wedged her open wine bottle. He was tired of not being able to go outside to have a smoke because she was stretched out on the patio furniture sun-bathing with her shirt tucked underneath her breasts and her hair messed up like she was just royally fucked. One time, he went into the library late one night to find a book for class lesson that he had procrastinated on, and he found her there searching the shelves on bare feet. She was standing on her tiptoes reaching up high to get to the book she wanted on the top shelf, pushing out her rear and wearing scandalous pajamas. The way she curved her back was too deliberate and uncomfortable looking to be a natural body movement. Nowhere in this mansion was safe for him, and he was damn tired of having to avoid this woman. Maybe if he shamed her, she would learn some damn decency. 

Right now, though, the woman was in the Danger Room clinging to an automaton that she was wrestling into submission. She wasn’t in a protective uniform since she had a healing ability, but that meant her civilian work out clothes were falling apart at the seams from all the rips and tears they endured from lasers and bullet fire. “I don’t know what you mean, but I suppose I do find myself beautiful,” Professor Darcy practically purred at him as she momentarily paused her actions. With her arms wrapped around the robot’s neck and one leg hooked around the robot’s mechanical torso with her foot pressed against its pelvis area to hold it in place, she looked as though she were trying to seduce it rather than destroy it. Using her pointed teeth, she ripped the wires out of its neck as she growled at him, “Someone has to, anyway.”

Further angered by her lewd behavior, Logan stepped forward and slashed his adamantium claws through the machinery until she lost her grip and all the metal clattered the floor. “You’re a professor, not a whore. Act like it.” He crossed his arms in front of his chest, claws sheathed. 

Professor Darcy daring stepped forward into his personal space. “There’s no rule that I can’t be both. It’s not like I’m fucking my students. In fact, I only teach them how to have safe sex.” She reached up one of her hands with its slender fingers and long claws, and firmly grabbed hold of his jaw. “Why don’t you fuck off, Professor Logan? It’s my body. Or is it distracting you?” Roughly releasing him, she bared her teeth in something that was too much like the tiger she was to be a friendly smile.

Enraged that she put her hands on him, he walked up to her until they were pressed chest to chest and he had to look down his nose at her. “Ya think ya can catch my eye, lil girl? I know what a real woman is supposed ta look like.”

Tilting her head all the way back until her pretty throat was vulnerable to his attack, she snarled at him, “You wouldn’t know a real woman if she had her cunt around your microscopic dick, asshole.” With a toss all of her long black hair smacked him across the face as she stalked away from him. 

Watching her retreating figure head for the exit, he noticed she had a fine hole burnt right in the middle of her jean pocket that went clean through to the skin. That was his breaking point. “Hey!” He shouted at her and with a few long strides caught up to her. She was still ignoring him, so he grabbed her arm and yanked her back to face him again. “We’re not finished here.”

Her face showed a flicker of surprise before melted away to a look of indifference. “No, I believe we are quite finished her. I don’t have anything else to say to you.” She jerked her arm out of his grasp, her hand tightening into a fist.  
He could see the bunch and coil of her muscles, dark skin glistening with sweat, and fire engulfed his insides. Logan was dangerously close to going into the berserker mode he was infamous for in battle. “We’re not finished until I say we are – or do ya teach your students to always leave your partner unsatisfied?”

Professor Darcy froze where she stood and ever so slowly turned back around to face him again. “Oh, while I love leaving my lovers begging for more, I always satisfy them as well.” Her voice was dangerously low and soft, almost seductive, and that same heat inside of him flared up. “So, does Professor Logan want a lesson in seduction, is that it? You’re jealous that I’m sexier than you?” Her fists unclenched themselves as her claws wiggled at her side. 

In comparison Logan’s voice was confident and rough, gruff with some kind of emotion he couldn’t identify as it wasn’t like the furiosity he was use to. “There’s nothing ya can teach me, girlie. I’ve had a lifetime of experience.”

Suddenly he was being pushed back, her arms braced against his broad chest as she threw all her weight against him, walking him backwards until he finally stumbled and fell before her feet. “By the time I finish with you, you’ll be begging for a reprieve and I’ll have you all dressed up in a cute yellow sundress with fishnet stocking and hooker heels.” Her foot – once again she wasn’t wearing shoes – was pressed against a weak spot in his anatomy. “God, I hope you don’t have a foot fetish.”

“Well, I’m not goin’ ta wear makeup and lingerie for ya either, so you’re shit outta luck.” He reached up and yanked her down on top of him. When she came crashing down she knocked all the breath out of his lungs and slammed his head hard first against hers and then hard against the ground. Immediately he regretted making that move.

“You want to play rough, huh? Would you prefer to call me ‘Daddy’ or ‘Mistress’? Because I’m thinking of calling you ‘Babydoll’. Do you like that pet name?” Not bothered in the slightest by this new position he put her in, she sat up on top of him, sitting heavily on his stomach with the claws on one hand pressed against the stubble on his throat and the claws on the other hand ripping at the buttons on his plaid shirt. 

“Let’s get one thing straight here,” using his strength he flipped them over until he had her pressed flat against the ground, crushing her under the weight of his adamantium skeleton. “I’m the man here, darlin’. Don’t you forget it.” His breath was hot and rank on her face, his facial hair ruthlessly scrubbing at the tender flesh of her neck and cheeks. Both of his hands had greedy handfuls of her meaty hips, and he kneaded the flesh roughly digging in his fingertips into her hip joints. 

“Fuck you,” she hissed into his ear and then stuck her tongue in after her words. He flinched away, giving her time to wrangle herself back on top. Logan lost his grip on her and she found purchase on his hair, holding his head in place so her mouth could descend on the pulse point on his neck. “Do you like pegging? I hope you do.”

“Why don’t I fuck you instead?” Pegging? He had no idea what the Hell that was. She was some kind of kinky woman. While she attacked his adam’s apple, he started trying to leave love bites on her shoulder. They had yet to actually kiss each other yet. “Do you give in?”

Darcy laughed and he found that he loved the sound. She wiggled on top of him until she finally rubbed the seam of her jeans against his erection. Finally he recognized that what he thought was rage was actually lust for her. He did think she was sexy. And beautiful. And actually she was a very charming woman, he just couldn’t see it before due to their animal magnetism. Pausing above him, she made a thoughtful noise in the back of her throat, and her hands once so rough with him before softly petted his face as if she were gentling a beast. Her breasts were squashed against his chest, both of them breathing heavily from more than just their physical movements. Was this love? 

Behind her glasses, her amber-orange eyes crinkled at him as she genuinely smiled. “Yes, this is love.” She leaned down, their breath intermingling, and at his confused look further explained, “I’m a telepath, babydoll.” At once understanding, she finally pressed her lips to his and it was so sweet compared to everything they had been doing before that he couldn’t process just how soft and warm and wet her mouth was. Then she tried to suck his entire bottom lip into her mouth and nibbled at it with her teeth. 

Logan groaned and brought both of his hands down on her ass, one hand palming skin through the hole he had noticed earlier. “Fuck me,” he practically moaned to his shame.

The throaty giggle that tickled his ears only replied, “I knew you’d see it my way.”


End file.
